Cooking
by xXPureMadnessXx
Summary: Break x Reader


**Woooohoooo! Reader X Break  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**You hated cooking! Not to mention you stunk at it too! And today was your day to cook the meal! you and the gang were sitting at the table eating breakfast and all you could think about was how much dinner was going to suck!

Break seemed to be the only one that noticed your depressed aura! So he decided to say something!

"Sooo [_-chan] do you know what your going to make tonight?" Break said unaware that that was the thing you were depressed about.

You put your head on the table and the oura around you got even more depressing.

Everyone soon began to notice and got concerned!

"ummm.. [_] are you alright?" Gilbert asked

"No!" you claimed " I have to cook dinner tonight and my Cooking Sucks!"

"Hahaha! Im sure it's not that bad [_-chan]! Your just being over dramatic!"

"Oh you think I am being over dramatic!" you huffed " Fine I can prove it to you! I will run to the kitchen right now try to make some cookies and bring them back later then you can tell me if I am being over dramatic or not!"

You ran out of the room leaving everyone in shock trying to figure out what happened because it happened soo fast!

~Later~

You walked in the room and everyone was there waiting for you.

"Finally You are done! Let's see how bad these cookies are!" Break cleverly announced.

"Cookies!" Oz said with excitement!

"Umm I wouldn't get to excited if I where you!" You said with sadness in your eyes.

You brought the pan of cookies into the room and everyone looked at them with horror in their faces!

"These are not cookies" Alice claimed

"Yes they are!" You said with a little anger "Soo Break why don't you try one?" *smirk*

"Fine I will!" he grabbed a 'cookie' and looked at it. then smelt it. "Uck! I want to live [_-chan] I have a fear that if I eat this that I will die!"

"Break you're a total Jerk!"

"Haha! Sorry, but I speak the truth this time!"

"He is right [_]!" Oz said

*sigh* "so what I'm i supposed to do about this evening?"

"Well for the safety of myself and the fact that I want dinner I will help you cook!" Break said leaning against his chair with a candy in his mouth.

"You can cook!" everyone exclaimed in shock

"Why is that surprising? I am a very good cook actually!" Break said slightly annoyed.

"Alright let's get to work [_-chan]" Break said while getting up! He walked over to you grabbed your arm and dragged you back to the kitchen.

"Why are you dragging me! I can walk you know!"

"Haha! you were moving too slowly!"

You two arrived in the kitchen and Break started getting out all the supplies that were needed. and started to get to work.

"[_-chan] there is a pan under that shelf over there can you go get it?"

"Ummm sure" you didn't want to admit it but you liked working with Break. He helped you make everything and every now and then he would thow flour at you and you would do the same to him! (Lets say the kitchen became a total disaster area

after you guys were done)the two of you ended up making Mostaccioli with Garlic bread and you had to admit it looked and smelt GREAT!

"Soo [_-chan] are you ready to serve our master piece?"

"Ok!"

You and Break brought all the food into the dining area where you saw everyone waiting with slightly worried faces.

Break and yourself placed the plates down infront of every person and waited to hear what they had to say about the food.

"WOW! This Is GREAT you two!" They all said

You blushed and you looked at Break and he had a satisfied look on his face!

After eveyone finished and left you and Break stayed behind.

"Thank you Break! I really appreciated your help today!"

"Really you don't need to thank me! I only did it for myself!" He said sucking on a lolipop.  
_  
"Sure"_ you thought

You looked outside the window and saw that it was already dark out. You got up from your chair and walked over to the window.

Break was watching you the whole time and decided to follow you.

"Hey [_-chan] would you like to go outside with me?"

"Ummm sure." you said a little confused.

Break took your hand in his a you two walked side by side until you got outside.

You couldn't help, but feel comfortable when you were with him and the fact that you were holding hands made you blush a little.

"Oh so [_-chan] Likes this!" he said while using his other hand to cover his mouth and smirk.

"Well Im not the only one! I guess you haven't noticed that your blushing a little your self!" You said matter of factly!  
_  
"What! Im blushing too! Dang!"_ he thought to himself.

"Anyways, why did you offer to bring me outside Break?"

"Well that was a dumb question!"

*pissed* "WHAT! IF ITS SOOOO DUMB THEN GIVE ME AN ANSWER!"

"Haha! Calm down! I brought you out because it is beautiful outside and the fact that I could tell that you wanted to go outside!"

"Oh" you said a little embarrassed.

Break brought you over to a bench and sat down beside you and the breeze started to blow.

"You smell nice [_-chan]."

"What are you doing smelling me wierdo! and thanks."

He smiled and laid down putting his head on your lap

"Is it ok if I lay down for a little while?"

"Well Break if you want to lay down I know I a better place for both of us to lay down."

Break looked at you in surprised

"Oh [_-chan] you have to wait until after marriage to do that!" he said teasingly.

*pissed* "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MENT YOU SICK NASTY FOOL!" you pushed his head off your lap

"Then what did you mean" Break said rubbing his head

"I will show you"

You grabbed his hand and pulled him to your secret place. You moved a few branches out of the way and then you two arrived.

"Here we are!" You said satisfied

You sat down on the grass by the lake which was glowing in the moon light and Break followed and did the same thing sitting next to you.

"You know it was kind of fun cooking with you today" he said laying down on the soft grass.

"haha! yea it was! I wonder who ended up cleaning our mess!" you said giggling to yourself and lying down beside Break.

"Hahaha! Ooopps!"

Break then put his arm around you and pulled you closer.

"It is very beautiful tonight!" You say putting your hand on Break's Chest nd snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Yes [_-chan] it is!" he said getting drowsy.

He then looked at you and saw you asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled and then put his head against yours and soon fell asleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
****  
I hope you all like this one!I had fun typing it! R and R! I am also really sorry if Break is really OOC… T^T**


End file.
